Chaton, le surnom parfait, tu ne trouve pas ?
by Rei Fubuki
Summary: Tous les 300 ans, naissaient cinq enfants - même parmi ceux dont les liens du sang avec cette famille était très faible ou quasiment inexistant- avec des attributs animales, chaque enfant avait un animal différent. Les cinq animaux apparaissant étaient la panthère, le faucon, le tigre, le loup et le le renard. [FroyxHikaru, Nosaka x Mitsuru, NaguSuzu]
1. Prologue

_Les Hoshi._

Plus qu'un clan, c'était une famille. Intentionnellement inconnue de la plus part des gens, bien qu'ils soient influents et riches. Leur demeure principale se trouvait au centre d'une forêt du nom de Hoshi, près d'une ville nommée Inazuma. La première était entourée d'un mur en ciment, grand d'environs deux mètres.

De nombreuses rumeurs sur cette forêt circulaient dans toute la ville. La plus courante et populaire disait qu'elle était habitée par de dangereux prédateurs aux griffes aiguisés, aux serres acérés et aux crocs tranchants. Certains avaient essayé de grimper à la muraille, et avaient aperçus d'énormes entailles sur les arbres.

Si on en croyait les rumeurs sur cette forêt, des bêtes aux caractères funestes, menaçant et dangereux y vivraient.

C'est sûr que d'un point de vu extérieur, la forêt paraissait obscure.

Mais...

Ces gens là ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

En vérité, la forêt était véritablement accueillante. Quand on passait la barrière des arbres, on voyait le soleil passer à travers les feuilles en un rayon vert émeraude, rendant le sol aussi étincelant que de magnifique pierres précieuses.

Les habitants de cette forêt gardait leur existence secrète, afin de ne pas attirer de curieux. Tous les membres de ce clan étaient très soudés, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de rivalité. Les diverses personnes de la famille n'avaient aucune obligation de rester dans la demeure principale, et certaines personnes étaient, d'ailleurs, à des milles d'ici. Chacun vivait où il le voulait.

Mais cette famille avait quelque chose de spécial.

Tous les 300 ans, naissaient cinq enfants - même parmi ceux dont les liens du sang avec cette famille était très faible ou quasiment inexistant- avec des attributs animales, chaque enfant avait un animal différent. Les cinq animaux apparaissant étaient la panthère, le faucon, le renard, le loup et le tigre.

Bien sûr, l'État était au courant. On ne pouvait cacher cela éternellement. En contre partis de leurs protection envers les enfants, le clan avait promis de garder secrer les enfants au caractéristiques animales, ainsi que de formés ses cinq enfants au combat, afin d'en faire des sorte "d'agents secrets". En effet, les enfants ne naissaient pas uniquement avec des oreilles ou une queue de, par exemple, loup. Ils naissaient aussi, -dans se cas là- avec l'odorat très développé, l'agilité, l'esprit d'équipe ainsi que des crocs pointus de canidés.

Les cinq enfants naquirent, et grandirent chacun dans leur foyer, tout en restant en contact avec les autres enfants. Cinq ans plus tôt, tous furent envoyés dans la demeure principale afin d'être réunis et entraînés.

En ce moment même, une ombre bondit de branche en branche, et se figea sur le toit de la villa. Regardant le ciel, ses oreilles ainsi que sa queue féline s'inclinèrent légèrement au grès du vent.


	2. Chapitre 1

Il était là, dans son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, les cheveux en batailles, et ses deux oreilles bleues nuit étaient droites. Des bruits de courses dans le couloirs le firent sursauter et grogner.

-HARUYA! Reviens ici et rend moi mon muffin !

-Crève !

-HARUYA !!

Il se retourna, et fixa le plafond de ses pupilles de félin, les oreilles frémissantes et la mâchoire crispée. Il prit une grande inspiration, et, dans le couloir, un grand ''boom'' se fit entendre. N'y tenant plus, il se leva. Seulement vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt ample, sa queue fine de panthère bougeait dans son dos et ses oreilles étaient aplaties sur son crâne. Il avait le corps fin et musclé, et malgré ses traits en colère, il était d'une magnifique beauté exotique. Ses cheveux couleurs du ciel nocturne s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux noirs et bleus. Ses canines étaient plus pointues que la moyenne, comme 4 des 5 enfants avec des attributs animaux. Il ouvrit sèchement la porte, prit son inspiration et hurla.

-Atsuya ! Haruya ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Salut Hikaru... C'est de la faute d'Atsuya... Il a volé mon muffin ! _répondit le dénommé Haruya, sa queue rayée de tigre fouettant l'air_

-C'est de sa faute ! C'est le dernier au nutella, et il sait que c'est le seul que je mange ! _répliqua ledit Atsuya, sa queue de renard bougeant dans son dos_

-Tu pouvais manger autre chose que des muffins !

-Mais j'avais envie de manger des muffins, je te l'ai dit ce matin et tu t'es précipité dans la cuisine pour prendre le dernier au nutella !

-C'est de ta faute !

-Non de la tienne !

-Ça suffit ! Atsuya, pas de muffin au nutella, et Haruya, tu n'auras pas la console que je t'ai confisqué la semaine dernière. _les coupa Hikaru_

-Mais-, _tentèrent-ils_

-Non ! _répliqua celui-ci_

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? _Demanda le nouvel arrivant, ses ailes s'agitant dans son dos_

-Salut Jirou. Muffin au nutella ce matin.

-Encore? Faut vous renouveler, les gars.

-On est en manque d'idées ces temps ci... _soupira Atsuya_

-Ouais... _Confirma Haruya_

-Et dire que vous êtes plus vieux que moi.. _s'exaspéra Hikaru_

-L'âge ne veut rien dire. _répondit simplement celui aux gènes de tigre en rentrant dans la cuisine_

-Et puis tu as 16 ans et demi, et nous 17. C'est pas énorme. _enchérit le renard_

-Je vous rappelle que j'ai 18 ans.. _marmonna Jirou_

-Mais je ne te comptais pas avec eux, rassure toi. _sourit la demi panthère_

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ?! _cria Haruya depuis la cuisine, sans obtenir de réponse_

Un autre adolescent de 18 ans était assis à table, les cheveux bleus également, avec des oreilles triangulaire. Ses traits ressemblaient énormément à ceux d'Hikaru. Il avait un air mystérieux et rebelle, et cela lui donna un genre qui le rendait très attirant. Sa mine était renfrognée.

-Ce que vous pouvez être bruyant.

-Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise humeur le matin, Mitsuru.

Sa queue de loup frappait le sol d'un rythme soutenu alors qu'il lui répondait.

-On s'est entraîné avec Hikaru hier soir, et j'ai pas mal de courbatures.

-C'est pour ça qu'il nous a engueulé ce matin... _se dirent Atsuya et Haruya_

-Non c'est juste parce que vous l'avez réveillé. _dit Jirou_

-Il est où ? _demanda simplement Mitsuru_

-Il est pas mort, ton frère chéri tu vas le revo-

-Là. _le coupa le denommé_

Atsuya se colla contre le mur, les bras écartées et fixa Hikaru, effrayé. Ne tenant pas à savoir ce qu'il lui prenait, ce dernier s'avança vers Mitsuru et lui dit d'une petite voix :

-Bonjour. Pas trop mal ?

-Lut'. Ça va. Et toi ?

-Un peu.

Il posa son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux. L'aîné fit la même chose en le prenant dans ses bras.

-J'en serais presque jaloux. _dit Haruya_

Jirou regarda Atsuya se goinfrer de brioche en mettant des miettes partout, et releva ironiquement un sourcil.

-J'ai dit presque.

Mitsuru et Hikaru étaient très proches, leur mère les détestait et ils avaient perdu leur père. Elle les avait alors abandonné, ici, chez leur grand père, alors qu'Hikaru n'avait que 7 ans et Mitsuru 8. Ils en gardaient toujours des cicatrices qui ne guériront certainement jamais. Hikaru se redressa, et sourit. Mitsuru le lui renvoya et lui tendit cinq tartines de nutella.

-Tiens. Je me doutais que tu allais avoir mal. Alors prends des forces.

-Merci !

-Prends exemple, Haruya.

-Quand tu seras moins obsédé par les framboises.

-Impossible.

-Voilà.

Hikaru se servit un bol de céréales après avoir mangé les tartines.

-T'es au régime ? _Demanda Jirou_

-Pas très faim ce matin.

-A chaque fois, je me demande si c'est de l'ironie... _dit Atsuya_

-Et à chaque fois j'ai envie de te frapper. _répondit Hikaru_

-Faut qu'il prenne des forces. Même si ça me parait peu. D'habitude tu manges plus.

-C'est vrai que toi.. _Fit remarquer Haruya en regardant les huit tartines et le deuxième bol qu'il se servait,_ Je me demande comment vous réussissez à ne pas grossir en mangeant autant.

-C'est dans les gènes.

-Je t'envie. _déclara Jirou_

-C'est surtout parce qu'on s'entraîne tous les jours. _répondit l'aîné_

-Alors je te demande: je m'entraîne tous les jours. Alors pourquoi je prends un kilo à chaque fois que je mange du nutella ?! _demanda Atsuya_

-Parce que tu t'enfiles tout le pot. _ricana Haruya_

-Mais c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la framboise dedans et j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. _répliqua le renard_

-Atsuya. _dit fermement Mitsuru en prenant la tête de ce dernier entre ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux_, Il-n-y-a-pas-de-framboise-dans-le-nutella. Tu comprends?

-Laisse tomber Nii-san, lui et Haruya sont irrécupérables.

-Hé! Me mettez pas dans le même panier que lui ! _grogna le tigre_

Un ricanement franchi les lèvres de ce dernier lorsqu'il regarda sa tartine

-Regardez, on dirait une punaise sans tête.

-Pitié... _désespéra Mitsuru_

Hikaru fit onduler sa queue et imita son frère, consterné. Jirou, lui, mangeait tranquillement en battant légèrement des ailes, en tentant de ne pas tout recracher à cause de l'image de la punaise qui était apparue dans sa tête à la mention d'Haruya. La porte s'ouvrit, et toutes les oreilles se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, puis les têtes se redressèrent. Un homme de bonne corpulence ne se retint même pas de rire en les voyant agir ainsi.

-S'il vous plaît coach, ça fait cinq ans qu'on est tous ensemble quand même.

-C'est vrai, ça devient énervant !

-Mais je n'y peux rien ! Voir toutes vos oreilles se redresser quand j'ouvre la porte, c'est très amusant. _répondit le dénommé coach_

-Je ne vois pas en quoi...

-Bref. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-On écoute. _répondirent les cinq en chœur_

-Vous allez au lycée.

-... Hein ?!

-Quoi ?! Quand ?

-Aujourd'hui.

-Mais coach ! Comment on va faire pour ça ?! dit le plus jeune des deux bleus en pointant ses oreilles, Et puis pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ?!

-Vous êtes déjà sortis en public, vous savez comment camoufler tout ça. Et pour le reste.. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. L'état vient de m'envoyer une lettre qui dit que vous n'êtes plus obligés de travailler pour eux, mais que vous devez allez au lycée en compensation. Moi qui voulait vous y envoyer depuis longtemps.

-C'est quel lycée ? _demanda Jirou_

-Inazuma Koukou.

Atsuya se figea, et devint livide.

-Ça va Atsuya-kun ?

-Oui, oui il va bien. On revient. _répondit Hikaru_

Il échangea un regard avec les autres et embarqua Atsuya dans sa chambre. Il avait les oreilles baissées, et la queue entre les jambes.

-Atsuya, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est... C'est le lycée où il y a mes frères.. Où il y a Froy...

Hikaru se figea, puis prit Atsuya dans ses bras.

-Là... Ça va aller.

Atsuya n'avait jamais rencontré son frère Froy. Ils étaient restés éloignés. Leur père n'avait jamais voulu le voir, le rejetant par rapport à sa différence. C'était un grand bureaucrate, toujours le nez dans ses dossiers, d'humeur massacrante, jugeant tout le monde au physique... Il se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'avait épousé. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Froy -son frère- le rencontre pour une raison complètement absurde -Mais il avait déjà rencontré deux de ses frères, Bernard et Shirou-. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Hikaru. Le père avait balancé à Atsuya que Froy ne l'approcherait jamais, car il serait automatiquement rejeté par la société, et deviendraient un paria. Atsuya s'était convaincu de cette idée, et, malgré qu'il sache maintenant que ce n'était qu'absurdité, il subsistait une peur irrationnel.

-T'inquiète. Il n'est sûrement pas si glacial qu'il en a l'air.

Atsuya rigola en entendant l'adjectif qu'Hikaru avait utilisé. Sa mère-qui avait toujours été contre leur séparation- lui avait envoyé une photo de ses frères. Tous avaient de magnifiques cheveux blanc, mais Froy et Bernard possédaient en plus une mèche bleue, et ce dernier avait de long cheveux.

-Bien. Maintenant.. _commença Hikaru_

-LES MIOCHES ! Aïe ! Mais heu Mitsuru...

-Pas besoin de hurler autant, abruti ! Hikaru, Atsuya, on part dans 1 heure. Alors préparez-vous.

-Ok ! Bon, allons prendre notre douche ! Et courage !

-Ok ! Je vais surpasser cette crétine de peur qui me submerge !

-Là on retrouve notre Atsuya !

Il partit prendre sa douche, et, en serviette, alla dans sa chambre, imitant sans le savoir les autres. Chacun prit un ensemble dans leurs chambres respectives et l'enfilèrent. Hikaru, Mitsuru, Haruya et Atsuya enroulèrent leur queue autour de leur ventre. Jirou, lui, entoura de bandage son dos de façon à plaquer ses ailes contre ce dernier. Les quatre premiers plaquèrent, à l'aide de barrettes, leurs oreilles sur leurs cranes.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas mettre mes cheveux en arrière. _dit fermement Haruya_

-Mais... Si ta capuche s'enlève, on verra le noir de tes oreilles, même comme ça. _répondit Jirou_

-Et bien ma capuche ne bougera pas.

Il fixa sa capuche fermement avant de bouger sa tête dans tous les sens, sans qu'elle ne tombe.

-C'est qui le pro ? _fit-il fièrement_

-Atsuya, laisse ce recourbe-cils ou Hitomiko va te tuer. On y va.

-Ah alors c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? J'aurais jamais trouvé. Ça sert à quoi ?

-A recourber les cils. Allez, on y va.

-Sérieux ? Whoua...

Découragés, ils le tirèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, et le firent monter dans la voiture où était Mitsuru, sortit avant eux. Ils fermèrent la portière tandis que le tigre s'installait et commençait une nouvelle dispute avec le renard.

-Moi je prends ma Ducati. C'est pas parce qu'on va au lycée que je dois laisser mon chouchou. _sourit Hikaru_

-Je te reconnais bien là. Moi, je vais avec ton frère. A toute ! _dit Jirou_

Il grimpa dans la voiture de ce dernier, qui hocha la tête et s'engagea dans l'allée. Mitsuru avait prit sa voiture la moins voyante, une magnifique Volvo noir encre. Hikaru prit son casque qui était accroché à côté de sa Ducati Panigale R bleu -sa couleur préférée- et la chevaucha. Il fit vibrer le moteur, et sourit en partant rapidement. D'ordinaire, il se serait fait hurler dessus. Mais tout le monde était parti. Il alla doucement, et accéléra en prenant les passages les plus longs pour faire durer le plaisir. Pour son plus grand malheur, il arriva rapidement au parking du lycée. Il vit un stationnement moto entre la voiture de son frère et un mur, et le remercia dans sa tête. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur lui, et il soupira en se garant.

-Et ben dis donc, les motos attirent vraiment l'attention.

-Si ce n'était que ça... Hikaru, tu ne me quitte pas jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Y'a un tas d'adolescents qui fonctionnent aux hormones ici.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas peur de quelques adolescents en rut, Nii-san.

-Peut-être, mais tu restes à côté de moi quand même. Je ne supporte pas ces regards sur toi.

-Bien, je peux mettre mon casque dans ta voiture ?

-Sûr, vas-y.

-Merci.

Hikaru posa son casque sur le tapis du siège arrière, et referma la portière. Mitsuru ferma à clef à l'aide de la télécommande, et la voiture émit un «ting ting» qui fit sursauter Atsuya. Personne n'y fit attention.

-Bien. Si on allait se jeter dans la cage aux lions ?

-Hein ? De quoi ? Où ça ?!

-C'était une image, Atsuya. Allons-y. Vous restez à côté de moi. _déclara Mitsuru en regardant son jeune frère, le visant particulièrement_

-On te suit !

Ils avancèrent tous les cinq, alors que tout le parking avait le regard fixé sur eux, et que tout le monde disait «vous avez vus ?» «des nouveaux ?» «Le mec aux cheveux rouge est trop beau !» ou «Je préfère celui tout devant...» «Mignon le petit en bleu...» etc. Mitsuru grogna, et avança plus vite en embarquant son frère par le bras. Ce dernier secoua la tête et se laissa tirer. Ils tournèrent à gauche, se dirigeant vers le bureau de la secrétaire du directeur. Jirou frappa, et un «oui» distinct leur répondit. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans la petite salle, et se mirent en ligne devant le comptoir. La secrétaire releva ses yeux, et les écarquilla devant les cinq adolescents à la beauté étincelante. Mitsuru se racla la gorge, et elle rougit légèrement en croisant son regard.

-Bonjour... Nous sommes les nouveaux qui devaient venir aujourd'hui.

-Heu.. Bien sûr. Vos... vos noms?

Hikaru soupira discrètement. Vu la grandeur de la ville, il ne devait pas avoir des nouveaux tous les quatre matins.

-Sakuma Jirou, Nagumo Haruya, Fubuki Atsuya...

La secrétaire sursauta à ce nom, et Hikaru se demandait si les frères de son ami était populaire.

-Et Ichihoshi Mitsuru et Hikaru.

-B-Bien... Sakuma Jirou, vous êtes en T3, Ichihoshi Mitsuru en T5. Ichihoshi Hikaru en P4, Nagumo Haruya et Fubuki Atsuya en P2.

-On est dans la même classe ? _demanda le rouge en regardant le Fubuki_

-Et bien... Oui... _répondit la secrétaire, l'air hésitante_

-Merde ! J'aurais voulu me séparer de l'autre obsédé de framboises.

-Et moi de toi, espèce de mangeur d'insectes.

-C'était un accident ! Mes cafards s'étaient échappés et y en avait un qui était venu dans mon fromage blanc.

La secrétaire écarquilla les yeux, et avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, choquée. Mitsuru plaqua sa main sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter la femme, et sourit hypocritement.

-Pourrions nous avoir nos emplois du temps ?

-Bi-Bien sûr. Tenez.

Elle leur tendit à chacun deux papiers, une fiche de présence -obligatoire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine- et l'emploi du temps. Et vu qu'Atsuya et Haruya se battaient pour savoir si oui ou non, le kiwi avait le goût de framboise, Jirou prenait les leurs. Ils sortirent du secrétariat rapidement, et Hikaru pris Atsuya dans ses bras, en le voyant commencer à paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il.. Froy.. a redoublé. Donc peut-être que...

-T'inquiète pas. Tu as une chance sur 10 de l'avoir dans ta classe.

-Mouais..

La cloche résonna.

-Bon, faut y aller. Hikaru, tu sais quoi faire si jamais...

-Oui. Je leur fais une cravate et leur enfonce mon genou dans l'entre jambes, de façon à ce qu'ils n'aient pas d'enfants. Je sais. A toute à l'heure. Salut Haruya, Jirou, Atsuya. Bonne chance.

-A toi aussi !

Il leur envoya un sourire et partit dans la direction contraire à la leurs. Tout en marchant, le bleuté regardait son emploi du temps. Anglais en salle 205. Son cours préféré. Il sourit sadiquement, et évita une fille qui allait lui rentrer dedans intentionnellement tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le papier. La fille se stoppa, surprise, et regarda Hikaru qui marchait tout droit et qui rentrait dans sa salle. Un grand brouhaha raisonnait dans la classe, et le jeune homme serra les mâchoires. Ses oreilles sifflaient à cause du bruit, leurs sensibilités beaucoup plus hautes que la moyenne. Il soupira, et s'avança vers le professeur qui avait un air idiot ; plongé dans son dictionnaire, qui devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'années.

Et un prof taré, un !

Il se racla la gorge, et le prof sursauta. Il regarda vers lui, avec un faux air aristocratique - mais ça se voyait qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise à la vue du plus jeune.

-Oui ?

-Je suis Hikaru Ichihoshi, le nouveau.

-Bien, bien. Vas t'asseoir là bas, au fond de la classe. La place à côté de la fenêtre.

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la place indiquée. Le professeur marmonna «encore un asociale. Comme si j'en avais pas assez avec l'autre...»

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, et s'assit à la table où il n'y avait personne.

Pas encore.

Coucou ! Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! C'est une adaptation d'une ancienne fanfic que j'avais faites sur un autre manga que j'ai reprit façon Inazuma Eleven.

J'ai pris toute une journée à faire les mises au point !

Pour ceux qui auraient un peu de mal :

Mitsuru, 18 ans : Loup

Hikaru, 16 ans et demi : Panthère

Jirou, 18 ans: Faucon

Haruya, 17 ans : Tigre

Atsuya, 17 ans : Renard

Haruya et Atsuya sont cousins directes, ce pourquoi ils sont aussi "proches".

Atsuya, dans cette fic, à pour frères Shirou, Froy et Bernard.

Bernard est l'aîné, vient ensuite Shirou et Froy, et enfin Atsuya.

Froy est en première, ayant redoublé.

Shirou est en terminal.

Bernard est adulte.


End file.
